


[Podfic] so can we pretend, sweetly

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, glamour, jaskier's bad luck, yennefer is the only one with common sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "so can we pretend, sweetly" by theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyesAuthor's original summary:Jaskier is a regular human bard, and Geralt could swear that yesterday he’d had regular human teeth. They’re just a little bit too long for his mouth, now- too white, too sharp. A predator’s. Jaskier clicks them together, experimentally, and winces when he bites his tongue. “Fuck anyone you weren’t supposed to?”“I don’t fuck anyone I’m supposed to,” Jaskier says, a little proudly.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 14
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] so can we pretend, sweetly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so can we pretend, sweetly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413757) by [theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes/pseuds/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:16:16
  * **File Size:** 27 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1joDcAodgrdwuzGca4apJXrvBN_S_f2YQ)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18c1tqncfvF1AnSmQbaT70Gy2fiayAWzM)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_so can we pretend, sweetly_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413757)
  * **Author:** [theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes/pseuds/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)




End file.
